The Warrior Ninja's
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: Cloud is being cloned and the clones have killed a lot of people, including Akira's mother, and destroyed her life. Akira see's Cloud and tries to get revenge, but what happens when Vincent won't let her. Can she see sense before she makes a huge mistake?
1. Prologue

**Yes, I know this is very short, but this is just a prologue, and it's relevant. This story is going on the information from Final Fantasy: Advent Children. I don't really play the games, I mean, I have, but I gave up, hehe, I kept dying. XD Well, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Prologue**

"_Mum! No, mum! Leave her alone. Mum!!!" A 24 year old looked on in horror as her mum was cut down. Slaughtered like an animal by a blonde haired man. Her father stood by laughing as her brothers barged in. Her father slipped away into the night, the blonde man too, as the woman stood there in shock her brothers surrounding her, hugging, touching after 9 years of being apart._

'_I'll kill you, both of you. Just you wait… father," the woman swore silently to herself as she collapsed into her brothers' awaiting arms, exhausted and mentally unstable._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_2 years later, Tokyo City_

"Akira! Hey, where are you sis?" 27 year old Satu called throughout their mansion. Due to experimental procedures tested on him and his siblings they cannot age, so they will forever remain looking 24 no matter how many years pass.

Satu, his sister, Akira, and his two other brothers, Yuki and Noru are quadruplets and having been tested on, like mentioned before, they are different from others so they can never socialise with others besides themselves. Adding to that that they each control an element with their minds makes them even stranger. All 4 of them are the last of the 'Ningen Kiso'. Noru controls the Air element, Satu controls Electricity, Yuki Earth and Akira Fire.

Their mother, who controlled the water element, was the only one before them, but she died protecting Akira. Akira was the only one that was continually tested on by their father, who was obsessed with controlling the world by using Akira, his own daughter, and her gift with fire to achieve that. He would have succeeded too, if not for their mother who interfered just as he was initiating mind control after making her able to heal any wound that was inflicted on her and made her blood able to heal others as well. Day in, day out she was pushed to her limits, her fighting immaculate, her agility and speed unbeatable, her accuracy spot on and her strength inhuman. She was pushed in those labs, making her lose consciousness more than once. Her memories fading and her tolerance for pain lengthening. Not even getting a twitch from some wounds, no matter the velocity of pain. But even immortality comes at a price. Every 6 days Akira must drink 1 litre of fresh blood to keep up her strength otherwise her body would shut down.

Since the day 2 years ago, when Akira saw her mother die, she has been after revenge on her father and the man who helped him. He had blonde hair, looked to be in his early 20's, blue eyes, big sword. She'd drawn a picture of what he looked like for her brothers and they had been searching for him ever since.

Lately they had gotten a lead on the whereabouts of where the murderer had been and were currently following it up. Akira's artistic skill was beautiful and always accurate, so they could send the picture around, asking if anyone had seen that man. Only lately had anyone seen him.

Due to their massive family fortune they could move without any traces , which made life easy when they had to leave without suspicion.

Because Akira was the one who had seen the murder, she was the one most passionate about getting revenge for her mothers' death. She wanted to find her father and the man responsible even if it cost her her life, no matter that she had been captured when she was 15, spending 9 years in the lab away from her family. She would risk that freedom to get revenge for her mother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh, there you are sis. Who would've guessed you'd be in here? Training. Again," Satu said sarcastically as he watched his sister revolve around the room gracefully.

"What do you need Satu?" Akira asked as she thrust forward with her arms, alighting her swords on fire with her mind.

"We're leaving to look now. You'll take the bar. Noru is going to search around the shops, Yuri is going to look around the church and I am going to wonder the streets." Satu picked up his large electric blade and slung it over his shoulder as the other two brothers walked in to collect their weapons. He also strapped a row of senbon to each bicep.

Yuki grabbed a pair of gloves which wields thin wires that when hitting the ground at the right velocity it creates craters in the ground. He also grabbed his beautifully designed bow and arrows.

Noru's weapons consisted of two poles with a chain in between which creates wind currents when used with a whip like motion. He also has two fork like knifes which he has tucked into his belt at the back in their sheaths.

Akira was the only one who could use every weapon. Her weapons consisted of two Katana's with her signature pattern of black with red swirls as the handles. Four small daggers with the same handles were sheathed in the Katana straps at the front, with the Katana's strapped to her back. Two twin guns were slipped into her long knee-length red leather boots. They had the same pattern surrounding the entire gun.

She had a row of senbon strapped to her left thigh, hidden under her black mid-thigh length skirt, with a slit on her left thigh just showing the senbon, with a big black bow at the back of the skirt, with a silver rim, and the long ties flowing down to her ankles with a silver lining at the bottom.

She also used a bow and arrow set, with the bow being a red wood with black intricate swirls engraved into it. Her arrows were black with red feathers, they were tipped with silver.

Her arrows were placed in a deep blue quiver with a silver top with a black swirl design decorating it. These two weapons were placed on her bike until she was in need of them.

"Let's get going then," Akira said with a bit of excitement as she grabbed her weapons as did her brothers and she walked out the door to the front of the mansion to their awaiting bikes.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

When Akira entered the bar, she noticed that the barmaid was currently being harassed by three drunk men who were obviously trying to get in her pants.

Akira scoffed as she walked straight past them, her cloak swishing around her as she walked, only showing her from her waist down. The hood covered her head as she sat down in the shadows of the room, in the furthest table from the door. From her position she could see the entire room without being noticed easily.

Her cunning intelligent deep amethyst eyes scanned the room for any sign of her blonde haired target. As her gaze swept over the barmaid she realised that they still hadn't let her go, and now had her cornered in the dark, only 10 metres or so away from her. Akira sighed resentfully before getting up and walking over to them, her purple waist length layered hair only slightly seen as her right side shoulder-length fringe swung free from its confines behind the black hood. Her fringe covered her entire right eye, but that was ok because she didn't need both eyes to see all the time, her eyes were sharper than any human's anyway, so that was how she could see the woman being groped at the front and behind. Her hands were confined so there was no way she could break free even if she could, and she was shoved into the wall so she couldn't use her legs, and as for her head, it was shoved back into the wall, obviously giving her a slight concussion. Those guys were no amateurs, of that Akira was sure.

As soon as Akira got to them, she tapped the bigger guy on the shoulder lightly and cleared her throat. As they spun around to look at the person who interrupted them she noticed they looked rich to some degree. They were wearing nice clothes that she knew that for sure. Akira pulled back her hood so they could see her face, her eyes sparkling with amusement and arrogance as a single senbon from its place strapped to her left thigh.

The men just smirked and dropped the barmaid to the floor where she just sat there looking at Akira with an unreadable expression on her face. As the men started to attack Akira she threw three senbon, only three, and they all hit their target; each one hitting the men in their right eye.

"I can see with one eye, let's see if you can too," Akira has now the one smirking as she watched the men run out with their tails between their legs screaming in pain. "You're alright now girl," as Akira started to walk back to her seat the barmaid had stood and now stared at Akira with a hard expression.

"There was no need for that. I am a fighter, I could have taken them down," Akira scoffed again and turned only her head and chuckled,

"Not from where I was standing princess."

"Thankyou for doing that, I admit I may have been a bit defenceless at the time, but there was no need to make them blind in one eye," the barmaid argued back as she straightened out her clothes and picked up the fallen bottles and glasses. There were no customers besides herself left in the shop. They had all run out when the men had first attacked the barmaid.

"Heh, whatever you say," Akira smiled as she turned back around.

"My name is Tifa," Akira turned around again noticing the girl had stuck out her hand. Akira looked at it for a few moments before grabbing it with her own gloved hand,

"Akira," Tifa smiled as she had thought the stranger would not have shaken her hand for a minute there.

"Free beer on the house," Tifa walked back to the counter with Akira following her after a minute's hesitation.

"I don't wish to drink at the moment, but there _is_ something you could do in gratitude. I would like to ask you a question," Akira reached into the folds of her cloak as Tifa gave her the ok. "Have you ever seen this man?" She placed the picture that she had drawn of her mothers' killer on the counter in front of Tifa as she started to dry dishes.

"Sure. What business do you have with Cloud?" Tifa asked curiosity not realising what she had just done.

"Cloud?" Akira asked not believing her luck at having found out some more information on him. "Does he live here?"

"Yeah, but he is away at the moment, he should be back later tonight, around… 9 maybe?" Tifa continued naively as she continued to sell the man she loved to the one who would end his life.

"Excellent. I shall see you then Tifa," Akira smiled as she pulled her hood back on before pulling out her cellphone and immediately hitting speed-dial.

"Wait! Do you want me to give him a message?" Tifa called after her as Akira put the phone to her ear. She spun around with a sparkling smile lighting up her features and said,

"No, don't say anything to him. I want it to be a surprise!" When Akira had turned around she pulled on her sunglasses and with an evil smirk on her face she delayed the message to each of her brothers in turn. At 9:05 that night, she would have her justice.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Tifa! I'm home!" A man with blue eyes and unruly blonde hair of around 23 called as he entered the bar. He looked around for the big-busted bartender he had come to love after the heartbreak of losing Aerith.

"Oh Cloud! There you are! You're late! It's 9:15. Everyone's already here to wish you a welcome return." Tifa came around the corner as she held her waitress tray and was clearing up the mess in the bar to keep her busy while she waited, but as soon as she saw it was Cloud she put down the tray and went up and gave him a huge hug to welcome him home.

She had no idea of the horror that was coming in only a few seconds as she hugged him and heard the sound of running feet down the stairs. She moved aside as a streak of black run smack into Cloud making him tip as he caught Marlene and laughing he hoisted her up to his shoulder. He was just telling her of his adventures when the door was blasted in and four people made their way inside.

"What the –?" Cloud grabbed Tifa and Marlene and pushed them to the ground, covering them with his body as debris flew from the door and surrounding wall around it.

Four bodies stood silhouetted in the doorway, their weapons glistening from the light over the bar. Akira was standing with three other people; her silhouette smaller than theirs, yet her aura practically screamed power.

Akira's head was bowed making her purple hair covering more than half her face. The man immediately to her left smirked into the room. His black short flat hair in his face, as his fringe just grazed the top of his left eye, the opposite side to Akira's. His purple eyes, slightly darker shade than Akira's, shining with dark humour as he rested his bow on his right shoulder, the end of the bow lightly hitting his black baggy pants. The chains on his pants rattling as he moved from leg to leg.

The man to her to her right simply looked on, bored, his midnight blue shoulder length hair swaying at the back of his neck as he tilted his head back to gaze uninterested at them. His dark eyes matching his dark blue clothing; a simple muscle shirt and baggy pants. His combat boots were crossed at the ankle as he leant on the doorway, his arms crossed, uninterested.

And finally the one behind Akira; had his head down, his ruffled white short spiky hair in clear view as his grey cape swished around his feet. The grey pants he was wearing, matching his darker grey t-shirt was only slightly seen behind the cape. Seeming to be planned, his head lifted to lock his gaze onto Cloud's, his lighter purple eyes catching his, his soft eyes making Cloud's widen in confusion. Actually, the whole situation made him confused.

Who were these people? And what did they want? Why was the girl in front looking at him with such anger-filled eyes?

He couldn't remember ever seeing them before, so why on earth could they be so angry at him?

With these thoughts swirling around in his mind, Cloud was too distracted to follow Akira's movements as she sprinted towards him with inhuman speed, only just dodging a fatal blow from the blade that scraped across his face, leaving behind a thin red line.

With frenzied movements she came again and again, her attacks ruthless. Fast and hard. With agile movements Cloud managed to dodge the most fatal blows, but ended up with deep cuts all over him. He wasn't fast enough to dodge them completely, she was the fastest opponent he had ever had. The only one who could probably compete with her was Vincent.

With a grunt of pain Cloud fell backwards, hitting a table behind him and breaking it, landing in a heap of wood.

"Akira, what are you doing?!" A scream from Tifa had the girl attacking him pause before she spun-kicked him, smashing him into the wall. A soft and small hand at his throat lifted him off his feet as he felt the breath leave his body. His legs tried to kick out, to dislodge her, but a set of large hands on his each leg had him pinned. Looking down he saw blue and black haired heads. Painfully lifting his head as the rims around his vision begin to blur he looked into the woman's eyes, her shimmering purple eyes locking him into her gaze as he saw such pain and sadness written in them.

Vision blackening he could barely make out Tifa being restrained by the one with white hair, which at least he was thankful for. If the woman currently killing him could disarm and defeat him, then Tifa stood no chance with her. He turned his eyes to the small figure crying under the table and his mouth turned slightly upwards as he saw that Marlene was safe as well.

Seconds past and he could feel his live ebb away, his 5 senses were growing weaker and weaker. His hearing grew so weak that he never heard the commotion from up the stairs before the hands around his throat were ripped off of him and the 2 sets of hands soon following.

Dropping to the ground coughing he tried to remain conscious as he followed the movements of the body throw across the room, three yells echoing around the room as she hit the wall and slumped to the ground.

Looking up, Cloud saw the person who had thrown her. Vincent stood proudly, his gun now aimed at her head as she slowly looked up, her eyes clouded with anger and pain. With a scream her incisors seem to lengthen and her eyes bled black, right in front of their eyes. Looking back at him, Vincent and Cloud shared a look of confusion. What was this girl?

With similar movements, the three men in various positions in the room ran to her side, gripping her arms and restraining the girl known as 'Akira'.

With feral sounds, her fingernails grew into claws and she threw the men off of her hair as easy as swatting flies. Crouching like a cat, her eyes held Clouds', her black eyes making him shudder.

"You. **Will.** Pay." Her first words spoken to him, Cloud listened to the deep, husky voice that was filled with such hatred he recoiled. He had never done anything to her, so why was she trying to kill him?

He never saw it coming, one minute she was in front of him, and the next she was flying through the air towards him, her claws outstretched and her lips curled into a snarl. He never felt the weight of her body on his as he was swept into the tide of darkness that enveloped him just before she struck.


End file.
